Elsa Steiner
Elsa Steiner (エルザ シュタイナー Elza Steiner) is one of the least characters on the video game ''Galerians'' and movie Galerians: Rion. She is known of the mother of Rion Steiner, and the wife of a computer scientist, Albert Steiner and a very close friend to the Pascalle family. Such as Lilia Pascalle and Doctor Pascalle. Personality Nothing really said about her personality very much other than the fact that she is a sweet, kind, and caring mother that is shown from Rion's flashbacks. Backstory It is assumed that Elsa met Albert Steiner some point in their lives many years before Rion was born, in college. They fell in love immediately, and soon after college, they got married. Albert bought a house. One day Elsa knew she was having a baby boy. Soon after Rion was born. She raised him. When in it was time to launch the Activation Program to stop the mother computer, Dorothy. She felt regretful because Rion to keep developing severe fevers making him constantly in bed. During that time, Elsa took care of him. During a point in the past when Rion was 9 in the living room, he was with his mother staring at her mother's silver ring and commented that it was pretty. Elsa told him not to tell anyone what it is used for, because of the secret room of her husbands. Rion agreed and told her okay. 'Death' One night, before Rion went to sleep, he tells his parents he "feels that if something bad was about to happen". His parents return him to his bedroom and he was having a hard time going to sleep. While in bed after Albert left the mother alone for a bit, Elsa was being chased by Rainheart so she used the Second floor key to lock Rion upstairs and her husband (She was a protective mother). She was chased all the way to the bathroom on the first floor and just before she was about to die, she threw her ring down the sink drain. Soon after Rainheart came into the room where she was he blew her brains out and she was put into the refrigerator with a pocket watch shoved in her mouth. Rion's father recorded something for his son so he could hear it in the near future. Soon after the recording, Albert was killed upstairs in the storage room with the clock that said the same time on the mother's clock in her mouth. This happened during the time Dr. Pascalle sent Lilia away. While confused what was going on Rion, he heard his mother. He went to the hall just before he could get to the hallway stairs. It was locked so he used his secret passage floor door from to his room to the living room. That's when the rabbits came in and found that no one was there. Rion had a strange feeling about the fridge but he opened it anyways to find his mother in it which has scared him. He went back up to his room from the floor and went to look for his dad to tell him. Once he heard a thump sound in the storage room Rion open it up to find his father had died too. Trivia * Just like her husband Albert Steiner and her son Rion Steiner, it is possible she is a christian. * She hides her ring in the sink so Doctor Steiner's Secret Room behind the bookcase would be safe. * It is possible that Elsa knew something was about to happen before the events due to her face expression when Rion tells her and his father he couldn't seep. See Also * [[Elsa Steiner's Gallery|'Elsa's Gallery']] Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Galerians Characters